dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
UltraToons Network (United States)
UltraToons Network is a 24 hour cartoon channel by Ultra Limited. UltraToons 2001-2004 On September 15, 2001, UltraToons was launched, with idents featuring of cartoon characters from their TV shows. Also from 2001 until 2009, UltraToons' on-air graphics simliar to Global Television Network from 2001 until 2006. 2004-2009 uToons TV 2009-2012 UltraToons became uToons TV in April 2009. Also, by that time, they began using new on-air graphics similar to Cartoon Network's Powerhouse era. UltraToons Network 2012-2013 On May 1, 2012, UltraToons TV is renamed to UltraToons Network. They still used the Powerhouse era-like graphics by that time. 2013-present On January 5, 2013, UltraToons Network started to use new on-air graphics based to the 2012 logo and similar to Cartoon Network's City and Yes! eras. The first program to air was Camp Lazlo at 6:00AM. though the changing of the 2013 logo, UltraToons Network still use it. Mad Cow Pictures - UltraToons Network sketch.PNG|A sketch photo was captured by Mad Cow Pictures on July 2012, and it's a development of a revival of CN City from UltraToons Network featuring Sam Manson and Jazz Fenton (from Danny Phantom). Note: Sam's right arm is incompleted on this sketch, but on the original version, her right arm was complete and Malph's as well. UltraToons Network ident - Monica's Costume Party.png|Monica's Costume Party ident, 2013, During the start of Phineas and Ferb at 6:30AM, the first time the characters of Nickelodeon, Disney Channel and Hub Network appeared on the city, featuring some new places (Danville, Bikini Bottom, Springfield, Ponyville, Bairro dos Limoeiros, Langley Falls, the Kids' WB Backlot from September 13, 2003, etc.), new stores and restaurants (Cylindria's, Kwit-E-Mart, Moe's Tavern, Barg'N-Mart, Krusty Krab, Krusty Burger, Bob's Burgers, etc.), new music (the MLP: FiM idents using the Duck Dodgers version of CN City music, a reggae version of CN City music, etc.), new characters, new cameos and refenences (a poster of Bugs and Daffy, Boskov making a posters and Monica's blue stuffed rabbit (Samson), Frankie Stein and Draculaura going to Paranornal Bookstore, etc.), new Now/Then and Coming Up Next idents (Esmeralda Poofenplotz's building at nighttime, a flat colors version of Ponyville and Dexter's house, the Cul-de-Sac at early morning, etc.) and new idents (a bowling ball crashed to Candace's phone on the road, Pepper Clark hidden with a garbage can, the two Perrytronics smashed to Downtown Park, Peas-in-a-can pie on the Daily Planet newspaper stand, Monica holding Barbed Q's and Maggy holding Square Dancing, Twilight and Spike wearing 10-gallon hats on their heads, etc.), because the Animal Logic crew wanted to make a revival of CN City. also it's aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network ident - Lying Powerpuffs.PNG|Lying Powerpuffs ident, 2013, During the start of SpongeBob SquarePants at 7:30AM, Cartoon Network's Yes! idents is returned, but we used a new idents. The first Yes! ident would featured the Powerpuff Girls lying on a plain red background, and the yellow and white text appears. also it's aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Lunchbox of Doom.PNG|Lunchbox of Doom ident, 2013, Cartoon Network's Lunchbox of Doom idents is returned, but we used a new idents (Isabella says: "What'cha Doin'?" on Phineas and Ferb episode Hail Doofania, the Kool-Aid Man is maimed by a baseball on Robot Chicken episode Nutcracker Sweet Richard kicks the porta-potty door on The Amazing World of Gumball episode The End, etc.). This ident is during at the start of Courage the Cowardly Dog for the channel's new look on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Faces of Cartoon Network characters.png|Faces of Cartoon Network characters ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Fireflies.png|Fireflies ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Flies on the House.png|Flies on the House ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Living Room (The Flintstones).png|Living Room (The Flintstones) ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Living Room (The Jetsons).png|Living Room (The Jetsons) ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Living Room (Courage the Cowardly Dog).png|Living Room (Courage the Cowardly Dog) ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network bumper - Inside the Lab (Dexter's Laboratory).png|Inside the Lab (Dexter's Laboratory) ident, 2014, This ident is based on Cartoon Network bumper from 2002. UltraToons Network ident - Coming Up Next (Camp Lazlo).PNG|Coming Up Next: Camp Lazlo ident, 2013, This is the first Coming Up Next ident after the introduction ident and cartoon characters as the announcer was Raj (from Camp Lazlo). also it's aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Concert, Weeknights).PNG|Now/Then: Phineas and Ferb/''Johnny Bravo'' ident, 2013, The first Now/Then ident was during at the end of the episode of Camp Lazlo for the channel's new look on January 5, 2013, and Nikki and the male announcer is replaced of Grey DeLisle as the announcer (sounds similar of Frankie's voice). UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Rethink Avenue; Morning).PNG|Now/Then: Courage the Cowardly Dog/''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Foster's Home).PNG|Now/Then: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/''Cartoon Theater'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Coming Up Next (Cartoon Theater).PNG|Coming Up Next: Cartoon Theater ident, 2014, The second cartoon characters as the announcer was Linda Belcher (from Bob's Burgers), and is aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Sector V).PNG|Now/Then: Squirrel Boy/''Top 5'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network - Now Then bumper (Late-Night).PNG|Now/Then: Evil Con Carne/''The Powerpuff Girls'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then Later bumper 1.png|Now/Then/Later: Time Squad/''Phineas and Ferb''/''Krypto the Superdog'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. UltraToons Network bumper - Now Then bumper (Arcade Room).PNG|Now/Then: Tom and Jerry Tales/''Monica's Gang'' ident, 2013, aired on January 5, 2013. now mew mew power.png|Coming Up Next: Mew Mew Power ident, 2013, The third cartoon characters as the announcer was Amanda Brown (from Mew Mew Power), and is aired on January 6, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 11.png|Now/Then: Megas XLR/''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' ident, 2013, aired on January 6, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 1.png|Now/Then: Top 5/''Boomerang'' ident, 2013, aired on January 31, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 2.png|Now/Then: Boomerang/''Looney Tunes'' ident, 2013, aired on February 1, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 26.png|Now/Then: Class of 3000/''The Best of Tara Strong'' ident, 2013, aired on February 12, 2013. now flapjack.png|Now/Then: The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack/''The Simpsons'' ident, 2013, aired on March 24, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then Later bumper 2.png|Now/Then/Later: The Powerpuff Girls/''The Powerpuff Girls''/''The Powerpuff Girls'' ident, 2013, aired on April 3, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 3.png|Now/Then: Dexter's Laboratory/''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' ident, 2013, aired on June 22, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 28.png|Now/Then: Looney Tunes/''The Best of Cathy Cavadini'' ident, 2014, aired on April 21, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 4.png|Now/Then: Ed, Edd n Eddy/''The Yogi Bear Show'' ident, 2013, aired on June 22, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 9.png|Now/Then: The Flintstones/''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' ident, 2013, aired on August 10, 2013. now scooby doo.png|Now/Then: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?/''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' ident, 2013, aired on August 24, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 32.png|Now/Then: Digimon/''The Best of E.G. Daily'' ident, 2013, aired on September 11, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 8.png|Coming Up Next: Boomerang ident, 2013, aired on September 13, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 41.png|Now/Then: The Yogi Bear Show/''Moose A. Moose's Final Message on UltraToons Network'' ident, 2013, aired on November 7, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 44.png|Now/Then: Moose A. Moose's Final Message on UltraToons Network/''Blockbuster Video Store Closing'' ident, 2013, aired on November 7, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 7.png|Now/Then:'Tis the Season to Be Smurfy/''Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' ident, 2013, aired on December 25, 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 40.png|Now/Then: Codename: Kids Next Door/''ABC Australia Special'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 35.png|Now/Then: Burger King Special/''Domino's Pizza Special'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 39.png|Now/Then: Domino's Pizza Special/''Taco Bell Special'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 33.png|Now/Then: McDonald's Special/''Evil Con Carne'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 43.png|Now/Then: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers/''Jamba Juice Special'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 21.png|Now/Then: Class of 3000/''Rescue Heroes'' ident, 2014, aired on January 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 10.png|Now/Then: Ozzy and Drix/''Time Squad'' ident, 2014, aired on January 10, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 15.png|Now/Then: The Powerpuff Girls/''The Smurfs'' ident, 2014, aired on January 20, 2014, and it's part of Martin Luther King Jr. Day special. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 37.png|Now/Then: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends/''The Best of The Powerpuff Girls'' ident, 2014, aired on January 21, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 12.png|Now/Then: Mirmo!/''Rescue Heroes'' ident, 2014, January 31, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 30.png|Now/Then: The Yogi Bear Show/''The Best of Tara Strong'' ident, 2014, aired on February 12, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 25.png|Now/Then: Digimon/''Aladdin'' ident, 2014, aired on March 10, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 38.png|Now/Then: The Cartoon Cartoon Show/''PBS Special'' ident, 2014, aired on March 11, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 13.png|Now/Then: The Cartoon Cartoon Show/''Top 5'' ident, 2014, aired on April 4, 2014. UltraToons Network ident - Now-Then (Dexter's Lab and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo).PNG|Now/Then: Dexter's Laboratory/''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' ident, 2014, aired on April 4, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 31.png|Now/Then: Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!/''Halloween Is Grinch Night'' ident, 2014, aired on April 12, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 42.png|Now/Then: The Cartoon Cartoon Show/''Class of 3000'' ident, 2014, aired on May 1, 2014, and it's part of The Powerpuff Girls' Sleepover Party. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 17.png|Now/Then: Totally Spies!/''Krypto the Superdog'' ident, 2014, aired on June 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 16.png|Now/Then: YuYu Hakusho/''Dexter's Laboratory'' ident, 2014, aired on June 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 27.png|Now/Then: The Yogi Bear Show/''Atom Ant'' ident, 2014, aired on August 2, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 36.png|Now/Then: Codename: Kids Next Door/''Nighttime TV'' ident, 2014, aired on August 30, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 14.png|Now/Then: Looney Tunes/''Baby Looney Tunes'' ident, 2014, aired on September 1, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 19.png|Now/Then: The Cartoon Cartoon Show/''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'', 2014, aired on September 5, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 18.png|Now/Then: The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show/''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' ident, 2014, aired on September 5, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 29.png|Now/Then: The Cartoon Cartoon Show/''The Best of E.G. Daily'' ident, 2014, aired on September 11, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 20.png|Now/Then: The Huckleberry Hound Show/''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' ident, 2014, aired on September 15, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 23.png|Now/Then: Looney Tunes/''The Powerpuff Girls'' ident, 2014, aired on September 16, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 24.png|Now/Then: The Huckleberry Hound Show/''The Best of UltraToons'' ident, 2014, aired on September 16, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 22.png|Now/Then: Looney Tunes/''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' ident, 2014, aired on September 19, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 34.png|Now/Then: Codename: Kids Next Door/''The Best of Cathy Cavadini'' ident, 2014, aired on September 20, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 5.png|Now/Then: The Flintstones/''Cartoon Theater'' ident, 2014, aired on September 21, 2014. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 6.png|Now/Then: Cartoon Theater/''Cartoon Theater'' ident, 2014, aired on September 21, 2014. UltraToons Network Next bumper 1.png|Coming Up Next (Special): The Lorax ident, 2014, aired on September 22, 2014. UltraToons Network Next bumper 2.png|Coming Up Next (Special): The Cat in the Hat ident, 2014, aired on September 22, 2014. UltraToons Network promo - Dexter's Lab.PNG|''Dexter's Laboratory'' promo in 2013. UltraToons Network Now Then bumper 44.png 2014 (unused) Last month, it launched a "New Logo Design Competition", many Designers participated in the design competition, after three months of collection, ultimately selected a "Creative Award.", but it wasn't used on air. Utoons network 2014.png|C&G&H's Design was awarded. UTN 2014 2.PNG|The logo is a style of the current Cartoon Network logo. Ultratoons.png|A unused UltraToons (return of the old name, but it's not used) logo. Category:Ultra Limited Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels